


One shots (27R)

by ilcieloeilsole



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 27R, F/M, Humor, Romance, Tsunaxreborn, femreborn, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcieloeilsole/pseuds/ilcieloeilsole
Summary: A series of related one shots of the pairing 27R. Also fem reborn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age:  
> Tsuna,Hayato,Takeshi,Chrome: 17  
> Mukuro, Kyoya,Ryohei: 18  
> Reborn: 15  
> A/N: I don't own khr nor any of the pics.

 

"Heh? Hot springs?" Tsuna blinked up to them.

"Yes! Tsuna-sama!!! You need a break from all those paperworks caused by pineapple and skylark!!" Hayato said enthusiastically.

It was true that lately Tsuna had been doing too much paperworks, so everyone decided to arranged a trip to hot springs.The guardians were gathered at Tsuna's house.The kids were outside playing and his mother had gone shopping.

"Yes Dame-Tsuna, Hot springs. Now, get moving before I drag you there." Reborn smirked.

"Okay, okay I get it. No need to drag me there." He raised his arms in a surrendering manner whilst muttering about unreasonable friends.

**Time Skip**

"Ahhh~~ this feels so good." Tsuna sighed blissfully when he got into the water.

"We should do this more often." Takeshi said cheerfully.

"Well, we _could_ do it if certain people didn't cause too muc damage." Hayato glared at the mentioned people but was promptly ignored as they were too busy glaring at each other.

"It would have been nice if others could also come." Takeshi pouted.

Hayato rolled his eyes," It couldn't be helped baseball idiot. Turf-top was sick in bed (though he was yelling that he extremely wants to go to those extreme hot springs but a glare from Hana quickly shut him up), stupid cow had gone to Italy to visit the Bovino Famiglia, mist girl was shopping with other girls (they dragged her there for a girls time)." He listed off.

"Haha!! You are right." Takeshi laughed and both of them got into their usual bantering.

Tsuna chuckled at his guardians antic. _'Hmm? Where is Reborn? She usually comes around at this time to say that a Mafia Boss should control his subordinates....'_ It's not that he wants to see her in a towel or anything. Nope. Absolutely not (shut up mind).

His inner musings were interrupted when a fight broke out between his guardians. It looked like Mukuro said something that irritated Kyoya. Hayato and Takeshi tried to stop the fight (he really doubted that) but also got pulled into it.

He stared in horror as they broke the wall that separated the two baths.

_'Reborn is going to kill me!!'_

He immediately went into HDWM and stopped his guardians before they decided to destroy the whole place.

Just as he was scolding his guardians, something hit the back of his head and made him wince in pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch...." The brunet held his head and guardians took his momentary distraction as a chance to escape.

"Reborn!! Why did you have to hit me!" He whined.

"Tsk. A Mafia boss doesn't whine Dame-Tsuna." She smirked.

"But–" Whatever he was going to say died on his tongue when he turned around to face Reborn,who was clad in nothing but a towel.He blushed scarlet and willed himself to not look anywhere but at her face, where her wet hair were framing her beautiful face and the way water droplets rolled down her neck–

And he should probably stop....

"Why are you only wearing a towel!?"

"Because"

"Because?"

"Just because."

"......That's not really a reason."

She shrugged and took some steps forward so that she was standing in front of him. He squeaked (which he would later deny) and took a step backwards before slipping on some soap. He flailed around a bit before falling.

"Ouch.... Who put a soap there...?" He muttered under his breath.

"Oi, Tsuna get off of me." Reborn nudged him, annoyed at the extra weight on top of her.

He froze and opened his eyes to see Reborn's face a bit too close to his. His hands were placed on either sides of her head and he could feel her breath ghosting over his lips. He gulped and whimpered inwardly. What did he ever do to deserve _this_. He quickly got off of her and thankfully didn't trip again.

"Ishouldgetgoingsobyebyeseeyoulater." He dashed out of the door or whatever remained of the door, that is.

 _'What was that about?'_ She was confused. Had Tsuna taken a look at her face before dashing out, he would have seen the cute blush that adorned her face.

That night Tsuna didn't get much sleep because Reborn was sleeping Right. Next. To. Him.

**Omake**

Tsuna yawned as he woke up. He must have fallen asleep sometime after midnight. He made a move to get out of futon but froze when he felt something beside him.

He turned his head robotically and let out a silent scream. Reborn was clinging to him and the yukata had fallen off her shoulder to show milky white skin. He wailed mentally. Why? Oh why did these things had to happen to him. Reborn moved around and the yukata fell a little lower. He despaired.


	2. Dressing up

Tsuna was getting ready for school , he was a second year in high school.He had told Nono that he wants to complete high school in Japan before coming to Italy and officially inheriting the title of Vongola Decimo.He was about to open the door before it flew open and he barely avoided it in time.

Tsuna seriously wondered how the heck is his room still standing with all the destruction caused by his friends and reborn's _tutoring_ (shudders). Honestly it was a miracle.

 **"Dame-tsuna."** Reborn hissed.

 _'Okay what did I do to make her angry now!?'_ thought Tsuna while facing the devil.

Reborn yanked tsuna's collar and brought him to her level.She hissed"Stop mama."

Tsuna blinked, okay he didn't expect that.So he uttered a incoherent 'Huh'.

Reborn glared at him . Tsuna finally noticed what reborn was wearing. She was wearing a maid outfit and cat ears instead of her usual suit and fedora and there was also a tail attached to her back. He clamped a hand on his nose to stop the blood."Reborn-chan~ I have more dresses for you to try on~"She froze.

Thankfully he was saved when his mother came in and dragged reborn back to the hell hole. Reborn could easily break away from her grip but she didn't want to hurt her. So she let herself be dragged back down where those evil things( clothes) were waiting.

Tsuna looked down at his hand that was covered in blood.He groaned and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

_'Maybe I could get mom to give me the pics'._

* * *

He totally didn't mention anything when he found an envelope of pics on his desk that night.He tucked them away safely so that reborn wouldn't find them.

* * *

 

 


	3. Cuddles

*Ring*

*Ring*

Tsuna shifted in his bed at the sound of alarm. He pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to block the noise but he could still hear the annoying sound.He groaned and stopped the noise knowing that was the only sleep he could get before Reborn decides to barge in his room and wake him up Vongola style.

He yawned and moved to get out of bed but felt something heavy at his side that was preventing him from getting up.He threw the blanket off and nearly let out a shriek but stopped himself in time.

_'Mio dio!! What is she doing here!!'_

There on the bed Reborn was snuggled into him with her face buried in his stomach and her arms and legs wrapped around him.She was also wearing cute yellow leon printed pajamas!!Needless to say Tsuna was freaking out.

Tsuna froze when Reborn stirred.He looked down and saw sleepy onyx eyes staring up at him. She rubbed her eyes cutely ,but instead of getting out of the bed she yanked Tsuna back into the bed snuggled him.

"Reborn w-what-a-are you d-doing?"asked tsuna nervously while trying really hard to not focus on her creamy neck and exposed shoulder(he was trying,he really was but she was certainly not helping his case).He was sure that his face was flaming red. This was not the first time it happened and he was sure it certainly won't be last but that didn't mean he was used to it.

"Shut up and go back to sleep."replied Reborn while tightening her hold and burying her face deeper in his stomach.

"Wait what about school!!"He was kinda desperate now because who wouldn't be when they have their crush snuggling with them and Reborn was really testing his self-control. He looked down and saw that she was already asleep. He groaned. Why did the world hate him?

He ruffled his hair and sighed.Knowing that Reborn wouldn't let go of him any time soon he texted Hayato and Takeshi that he won't be coming to school today.

He looked down where reborn was snuggled up to him and smiled softly.Reborn purred when he massaged his fingers through her hair gently.He chuckled,she reminded him of a cat with the way she was curled around him.

He was also lulled back to sleep while running his fingers through her soft locks. __

* * *

 

**A/N: I don't own Khr.**

**If you want any type of chapter written post it in the comments, I'll see if I can do that.**

 

 


	4. Dance

**A/N: So.... here is the new chapter?Enjoy?I guess?**

* * *

 

He was not jealous.

He was not jealous.

He was _not_ jealous.

He. Was. Not. Jealous.

Okay!! He _was_ jealous Dammit!!

" Tsuna-sama , your glass is going to break." Hayato reminded him with barely concealed amusement.Tsuna placed( more like slammed) his glass on the table with a bit too much force.He glared at where Fon was flirting with _his_ ( not yet...) Reborn, who remained oblivious.

His glare darkened when Fon led both of them to the dance floor. Fon was well aware of the glare aimed at him, if the smug he gave him ,when Reborn's back was turned , was any indication.

Hayato just shook his head at the childish behavior that both of them were showing and muttered something about idiot boss and hitman.

* * *

 

Reborn glared at where two women were surrounding the Vongola boss. She didn't know why but she was feeling really annoyed.She really wanted to rip them away from him.

" Ah, Reborn. How do you do?" Fon asked her with a smile. He was wearing a red dress shirt with black jacket, tie and slacks.

"Ah, Fon." She waved at him.

"You look lovely today." He took her gloved hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Thanks? I guess?" She blinked. Huh, that was weird. She was confused. Why did he kiss her hand?

" Will you owe me the pleasure of a dance?" He bowed and extended her a hand.

She shrugged "Sure."

She remained oblivious to the glare and smirks that were being exchanged behind her back.

* * *

 

" Oi. Dame-Tsuna are you not going to dance?" Reborn asked from behind the brunette.He chocked on his drink _'when did she get there!!??_ ' and began coughing violently. He gave her a weak glare that soon turned into a blush. Because.Wow. Reborn looked really really beautiful. The girls really outdid themselves.

"Ouch-wai-stop!!" He rubbed his arm where Reborn pinched him when he didn't answer.

"So?" She crossed her arms.

"So?" He was confused because he hadn't heard her first question.Reborn gave him a look. When he was still looking at her, she sighed and shook her head.

"Will the great Vongola Decimo give the Greatest Hitman the honor of a dance with him." She bowed with a smirk and held out her hand.

He gaped a bit before schooling his expression. He was still a bit( a lot) jealous from Fon but he didn't want to ruin his chance, so he pushed those feelings to the back of his mind.He smirked and also bowed, taking her hand and giving her knuckles a kiss, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

 

Reborn was enjoying herself. It had been a long time since she had experienced _fun_. Before meeting him she didn't know if she had ever smiled or _laughed_.

When she had been chosen as the Sun Arcobaleno she finally had a family and Luce was warm and home, but then everything went downhill. Teaching Dino was a breath of fresh air. She showed him one or two smiles( every time he was left gaping like a fish).

But... teaching Tsuna was certainly an _experience_. Every time he surpassed her expectations and showed marvelous results. And as time passed she started feeling like home.

He was warm like Luce but, there was something different that she couldn't quite put her finger on at first. But during Arcobaleno Representatives Battle it hit her. She didn't want him to _die_.

She was in love with him and there was nothing she could do to change that. He had wormed his way inside her heart and settled there permanently.And for that, she was thankful.

* * *

 

Tsuna breath got caught in his throat when Reborn looked up at him with the softest and most genuine smile he had ever seen. She made him fall all over again because of that smile.

_'That kind of smile should be illegal...'_

* * *

 

"....How long do you think it will take them to realize that they have been dancing around each other for _years_."

A"Three years to the extreme!!"

"Hahaha, I agree with onii-san."

"Kufufufu Four years~"

"I don't think it will take that _long_."

And yes the Guardians had a betting poll to when they will get together.

" Chrome-nee I am not to sure about that."

" Hn. Five months."

Everyone looked at the person who said that. Kyoya just smirked at their incredulous expressions.

"Kufufu are you sure Skylark-kun?"

"Hn. Of course."

"Ma~ma~ we will just have to wait and see, now won't we."

* * *

 

**A/N: Who is going to win the betting poll ? We will have to wait and see~**

**If you see any mistakes enlighten me~**

**And if you have any questions ask me~**

**And if you want a chapter written, post it in the comments, I'll try my best.**

 


	5. Bazooka 1

**A/N : I don't own khr nor the pics that I use. I hope this chapter is fine...**

**Age:**

**Tsuna :19**

**Reborn: 18**

* * *

 

*Stare*

*Blink*

' _How did I end up in this mess again?'_ , Reborn thought blankly. A pair of curious innocent eyes stared at her.

_'Oh yeah, because of those idiot mechanics'_

**(Let's rewind a bit)**

***BOOOOOOMMMM***

A blast resounded through the whole butlers and maids ignored the blast in favor of doing their duties ,they were used to the explosions coming from the Science Department.

Reborn swatted away the smoke when she opened the door to the Science Department. She was looking for the missing Vongola Boss who had ditched his stacks of paperwork. Again. She had just entered the Science Department when the explosion occurred.' _Well_ , _it_ _wouldn't_ _hurt_ _to_ _pay_ _them_ _a_ _visit_ '. __

* * *

 

" OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodOH. MY. GOD. We are so going to die! "

" They are going to kill us!"

"The Guradians—

"And Reborn-san—

"They are going to torture us and _then_ kill us!" Shoichi and Giannini were freaking out from where they huddled around a bundle. Spanner was poking at the bundle. He tried to stop them, but after a unsuccessful attempts he gave up on the thought. It's sometimes nice to let them panic(wasn't he a nice friend). He was more interested in the bundle.

"So," Reborn drawled "mind telling me what did you do this time".She had entered the Lab to find them huddled around someting. She eyed them suspiciously.

The three of them froze at the voice. Shoichi and Giannini turned their heads robotically .There, on top of the broken door , Reborn was standing in all her black glory. Shoichi had mentally started saying his prayers.

" A-Ah R-Reborn-san fancy seeing you he–"

" What are you hiding? " She cut off whatever Giannini was saying and took a step forward. She still had to go and find the missing boss, but she had sinking suspicion that he was kind of involved in this mess. She narrowed her eyes at them.

She would have used Leon if something behind them hadn't started moving. Her eyes widened when a head of familiar chest-nut hair came out from behind them. The two of them stared in horror.

"Wh-wh-ere a-a-m I?" The baby Tsuna asked. His eyes had started watering when he couldn't find his mother any where.

Reborn froze. ' _These damned mechanics!_ ' She inwardly cursed them. What should she do?She sighed and crouched down to his level. _'Well here goes nothing...'_

"You are in your grandfather's house."

"W-whe-re is m-mom?" He sniffed.

"She has gone out. So, today you are going to be in our care." She smiled at him (completely ignoring the chocking mechanics behind her. Their jaws hit the floor and they openly gaped at the scene).

" R-really?" He looked at her hopefully. His tears had stopped.

"Really." She wiped some stray tears." Why don't you wait over there, and after I have a **talk** with these people, we can go to the kitchen.

"Okay!" Chibi Tsuna(let's call him that..) quickly nodded his and immediately went towards the door.

When his shadow disappeared, she turned towards the mechanics –who had been inching towards the door – and all traces of a smile disappeared from her face. She cocked her gun and gave them a death glare.

" So." she pointed her gun at them," Shoichi . _Explain_." She glared at him and he squeaked.

"Hahahawellyouseewekindofgotabittooengrossedinthebazookaand–" Shoichi was cut off when a bullet went past his cheek.

"Slowly."

He gulped and prayed to whatever gods were up there that he makes out of it alive," Well, w-we kind of... uh...modified the TYL bazooka... and it kind of landed on...Tsunayoshi-kun and pleaseforgiveme!"He finished with a squeak and hid behind Spanner.

"How long?"

"Er-r a few hours?" Giannini supplied helpfully.

She scowled at them," It better be for a few hours, otherwise I will **personally** come to **greet** you." They gulped.

Shoichi and Giannini slumped to the floor when Reborn walked out of the room.

* * *

 

" Uwa!"

Reborn quickened her pace at the surprised yell that came from Chibi Tsuna's direction. When she reached the scene, she halted and took some pictures of the cute scene. Chibi Tsuna was lying on the floor with Natsu on top of him, licking his face and Chibi Tsuna was giggling.

After she was satisfied by the pics she walked up to them and picked them up from the floor. Now, Natsu was perched on her shoulder and Chibi Tsuna was snuggled in her arms(because knowing how clumsy he used to be he wouldn't be able to walk two steps without tripping).

"Ne ne, Onee-san?"

"Hmm."

"What's your name?"

"My name?" She looked at the small brunette

"Un!" He smiled at her brightly and pink dusted her cheeks because he was really cute!

"Call me Reborn." She patted his head. His hair was really soft.

"Rebawn?"

"Reborn."

"Reban."

"Reborn."

"Reborn!"

"Good." She smiled at him and patted his head again. He blushed.

"So, what's your name little one?"

"My name is Tsunayoshi!" He beamed but then his expression turned into a frown," But everyone calls me Dame-Tsuna and I have no friends." He looked down sadly. Nastu growled and nuzzled his cheek.

Her hand twitched. Oh yes, she didn't forgot about _that_.

Chibi Tsuna looked up when he felt the pretty onee-san –Reborn– pat his head and he was entranced by her pretty smile.

"Don't worry, when you grow up you will have so many friends that you wouldn't know what to do with them." She continued playing with his hair(they were really soft...).

"Really!?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Really."

* * *

 

When they entered the Kitchen, they had been immediately bombarded with squeals from the maids( Natsu had gone back to his ring form when he heard the squeals). They had stopped gushing over him when he started sniffing and hid behind Reborn. They cooed at him and took some pics. Reborn sweat dropped( she also may or may not have taken some pics).

While drinking her espresso(Chibi Tsuna was eating his cake and was chatting animatedly with the maids)she couldn't help but think that she was forgetting something important. She shrugged. _'Ah well, what's the worse that could happen(she would later regret those words).'_

Her gaze fell on the brunette that was eating his cake and she laughed a bit.

"You are a messy eater Chibi." She wiped the cream and crumbs from his cheek with her handkerchief.

"Reborn-nee has a pretty laugh!" He beamed at her.

"Ho~"

The forgotten maids were having a field trip. Not only did they get some pics of the cute mini Decimo, they also witnessed the World's Greatest Hitman smiling.

* * *

 

It happened when Chibi Tsuna was playing in the garden. A bazooka went flying towards him. Reborn froze and immediately ran towards him.

"Tsuna!" Chibi Tsuna was startled by the yell coming from the pretty onee-san as she dove towards him. Pink smoke engulfed both of them immediately.

The last thing on her mind was:' _Dammit! How I forget about that damned bazooka!'_ And _' I am so going to kill them for this!'_

* * *

 

**A/N : Lets see what will happen to both of them in the next chap~**

**The reason why the Guardians didn't appear was because they were on a mission.**

**If you find any mistake be sure to enlighten me~**

**And thanks for the reviews and Kudos, I appreciate them ~**

**And I forgot to mention their age in the previous chapter. So here,**

**Tsuna: 20**

**Reborn: 19**


End file.
